It has often been a drawback of a conventional trailer, such as a standard box trailer, attached to a prime mover, such as a utility vehicle or pickup truck, four wheel drive vehicle or normal sedan, that the loads which were intended to be carried by such trailers were limited in scope, particularly in relation to carrying turf maintenance machines as described above. Thus, for example, it was normally only possible to carry a single maintenance machine because of its bulk and relatively heavy weight.